Keeping Watch
by Goddess of Oblivion
Summary: Fayt's stuck on nightwatch duty with Albel. Albel's being pissy and Fayt's being hormonally challenged. The results? AlbelxFayt ONESHOT REVISED


**Keeping Watch**

**

* * *

**

An Albel Nox/Fayt Leingod drabble by **Goddess of Oblivion.**

Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read. Easy, yes? Yes.

And don't steal, please. I can't even understand for the life of me why you'd _want _to credit my crappy writing as your own, but don't. Just don't.

* * *

"Do you have a problem, maggot?"

Fayt had long since learned to not be phased by the insults that frequented Albel's mouth. Besides, he supposed it was warranted this time, as he'd been staring in Albel's general direction for longer than necessary.

Okay, so he'd been staring AT Albel for longer than necessary.

… Not realizing it when Albel apparently had.

That didn't strike Fayt on any level of good.

"Uh, n-no, just eh…"

Oh, think damn it, think! Excuse! Excuse!

He didn't really need one though, because Albel seemed to dismiss it entirely with a small snort and a rolling of his eyes. Trademark Albel gestures for sure. "Just keep your eyes on the forest, Leingod."

Fayt sighed, happy for an escape rout.

"Yeah. Both of us need to be alert in case-"

He was cut off by Albel. "I'm fine keeping watch myself _without_ your help. However, I'm not so sure I'd care enough to alert your sorry asses if something _did_ happen," he sneered.

A disturbing grin spread over Albel's lips, as if he'd enjoyed the imagery the remark spawned way too much. Now Fayt wasn't so sure he ever wanted to fall asleep at any point- on any night- before this little adventure was over.

"Nice to know you're all about the team spirit," the boy muttered under his breath as he turned his back a little to the older swordsman.

He missed the dark chuckle that escaped Albel.

Fayt sighed a little to himself and propped his cheek on one of his hands. _Why_ had he been placed on guard duty with Albel Nox again? And _why _did the swordsman have to be so difficult towards everything? And _why _couldn't Fayt stop thinking about him?

Aggravated with himself, the teen picked his body up off the ground and began to pace in small circles around the tree he was near.

Fayt agreed with himself that he was having serious problems as of late. For one, he'd been distancing more and more from his best friend, which was not and unfeasible turn of events, decided Fayt, since after all, they had spent time apart. Time in which many things had happened; things that could completely change a person. Sophia just didn't seem as… connected with him anymore. It felt like not too long ago, Sophia and he were joined at the hip. Now he could barely hold conversations with her that were anything more than a bit stale.

As if _that_ weren't enough to trouble the youth's mind, there was also this little infatuation he'd come into.

Said infatuation being Albel the Wicked.

Yeah. _Albel._ _The Wicked._

Go figure.

"Could you keep whatever mental lapse you're experiencing down to a noise minimum?"

The question, laced with annoyance, broke Fayt from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

He looked at Albel in confusion.

Albel rolled his eyes again, giving Fayt the impression that the older man _clearly _had better things to do with his time than explain things that should be obvious to any moron.

Fayt reflected a little bitterly that he'd basically just thought of himself as less than a moron. Did that mean Albel Nox might be rubbing off on him, to boot? He wasn't even in the mood to ponder the possibility.

"You've been snapping twigs and kicking rocks for ten minutes," Albel explained snippily.

Fayt let his eyes wonder the path he'd been walking. Multiple broken twigs and scattered pebbles proved Albel's words.

"Making all that noise will attract something eventually, fool."

Fayt blushed very slightly and nodded. With a small frown he ducked his head and turned to sit by the tree once more. Even though he was about to sit down and try to settle himself for the night (and perhaps ignore his infatuation successfully), Albel couldn't resist ruffling his feathers one more time.

"Not that I would _mind_ something coming from the brush and eating you, irritating brat that you are."

Infatuation or not, Albel really did piss Fayt off.

"Would you shut up?" Fayt yelled on impulse.

The crimson glare that snapped to his stopped him cold.

Albel's eyes flamed. The boy felt his heart race just looking into them, but because those eyes were beautiful or because they were scaring him shitless, Fayt couldn't quite discern.

"_Excuse me?_" Albel hissed.

He sounded indignant. Fayt couldn't think for the life of him what Albel- he who slung more insults in one day than Cliff Fitter cracked one liners his entire life- Nox had to be _indignant _about… and his annoyance promptly returned.

Thus, now he had to decide.

Die now by the hands of Albel, or die later by the hands of anything else that might come his way?

"I said **shut up**."

Now's as good a time as any, as the saying goes.

Besides, dying by Albel's hands? Fayt could think of worse ways.

The smirk that twisted Albel's lips threw his confidence again.

"Grown a backbone, have we?" Albel muttered darkly.

He began to approach Fayt, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably. Albel walked forward with all the predatory grace of a cat. His hips swung slightly, if a bit alluringly, as he came over, and not really a noticeable action to anyone who wasn't paying attention.

Kind of a seductive distraction to someone who was.

Just Fayt's luck that he had this little habit of paying too much attention to detail.

And how the hell Albel could manage to _be_ that feminine and masculine at the same time-

Oh no. He wasn't suffering through that one again. He had faced this little inquiry before, and after much deliberation and many migraines, he was more than willing to toss it right back out the window. Which was easy to do when Albel came so close that Fayt could feel his body heat.

He gulped.

Not that he hadn't ever instigated Albel before, but someone was usually _around _then. Or nearby at any rate.

But tonight…

Tonight, if Albel did decide to kill him, no one would find a body until morning. He closed his eyes tightly and awaited his demise. Albel knelt down and moved until his lips hovered just above the boy's earlobe.

"All that courage gone so soon, maggot?"

He could practically feel the shiver that traveled the younger swordsman's body. Albel resisted the urge to chuckle again. He'd bet his other arm that the kid couldn't even think straight anymore.

He smirked devilishly.

His voice reflected disappointment as he lifted back to his full height and stared down at the top of Fayt's head. He clucked his tongue once.

"Too bad… It was rather sexy."

Fayt's eyes snapped open.

Wait-WHAT?

* * *

**Goddess of Oblivion**: I made some revisions from the first post. They were small for the most part, but it made me much, much happier with this story as a whole. Oh, and hey, guess what? This may have a smutty sequel, which I'll post the link to in my bio (as FFN became prudes somewhere down the line). So, um, yay! 

**p.s: I'm well aware that FFN already likes to rape formatting, but does it also eat anyone else's periods and smush words together?**

**:sighs: Maybe one day it'll be good again... one day...**


End file.
